PRI's Developmental Infrastructure Core has three interrelated objectives: (1) to provide mechanisms and resources to support the generation and development of promising new research projects in the population sciences, with emphasis on those that are interdisciplinary, innovative, likely to have high scientific impact, and related to our signature themes; (2) to advance the research agendas and academic careers of junior faculty through targeted seed funding and the facilitation of mutually beneficial scholarly relationships between junior and senior faculty; and (3) to increase intellectual collaboration and foster interdisciplinary exchanges by bringing together faculty with related research interests. These objectives are achieved through a seed grant program, a systematized peer review program, and active working groups. The PRI Director and Associate Director work together to achieve the objectives of the Developmental Infrastructure Core. Because the PRI Director has ultimate responsibility for creating and maintaining an intellectual environment that is conducive to the development of innovative new research, the Director is highly involved in shaping the directions and activities of this core. The Associate Director plays a key role in carrying out the specific activities of the core.